Upon loading excavated rock on a haulage vehicle such as a dump truck by a loading machine such as an excavator in an open-pit mine or the like, an operator of the loading machine needs to inform a loading point to the haulage vehicle and to have the haulage vehicle come to that point. If the haulage vehicle is a manned vehicle, the indication of a point by raising a bucket of the loading machine or in a like manner makes it possible to move the haulage vehicle to an appropriate point with the haulage vehicle directed properly by judgments of an operator of the haulage vehicle. If the haulage vehicle is operated unmanned, in other words, is an unmanned vehicle, such judgments of the operator of the haulage vehicle cannot be relied upon, and therefore, there is a problem that the operator of the loading machine needs to appropriately set a point, to which the haulage vehicle is to come, and a direction of the haulage vehicle at the point and to inform them to the unmanned haulage vehicle.
As a technology for resolving the above-mentioned problem, the technology described in Patent Document 1 is known, for example. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration, in which the operator of a loading machine sets a loading point and a control system for controlling travel of an unmanned haulage vehicle calculates a route to the loading point based on information such as the position of the loading machine, the loading point and the boundary of a working front and transmits the route to the unmanned haulage vehicle. According to this configuration, the unmanned haulage vehicle can travel along the route obtained from the control system, and can stop at the loading point.